Blood, Tears and Revival
by Butterfly-Empress
Summary: Naruto is being chased by ANBU through the forest and somehow ends up meeting someone he did not expect to. How is Hinata tied into this? Rated M for blood. And I do not own Naruto


Tears, Blood, and Revival

Naruto panted as he tried to lose the ANBU team that was tailing him. He was getting so fed up with it. Yeah, he was the Kyuubi container. Apparently, that gave everybody else the go ahead to try and kill him. He didn't understand why they did this to him as a child, but now, being nineteen, he knew, and didn't see the reasoning. And he hated every single person who had hurt him on purpose for that reason.

His legs felt like jelly, and it seemed his lungs were on fire. But he had to keep running. The ANBU had the skill, and the drive, to kill him, and he was sure they would. He forced his legs to move as fast as they could, but they failed him. He fell face-first onto the ground.

He pushed himself up, but too late. The ANBU had caught up with him. He felt blood trickle down his face and right leg. "Crap." he muttered. "Give it up, demon! Face your destiny and perish at out mercy!" said the Captain. Naruto was about to say something but a voice from behind the team beat him to it.

"He's not a demon!"

Naruto looked and saw a girl with long, silky black hair, a purple jacket, and pale lilac eyes. Hyuga Hinata was the one defended him. "Hinata-sama, surely you do not care for this demon!" said an op. "Yes, I do." she said, seemingly forgetting to stutter like usual. "Forget her. Carry out the mission as planned." commanded the captain.

Smirks decorated the team, as Naruto could tell by the movements of their masks. He reached for his kunai pouch, his muscles preparing for a fight. Hinata mirrored his movements, ready to come to his aid if need be. Something in the back of Naruto's mind told him that would be a ninety-nine percent chance.

"I say we make the girl watch her beloved demon perish." said the same ANBU that had spoken to Hinata earlier. "Yes. Hold her down." said the captain. Immediately, three ops held Hinata by the arms and one had his arm around her neck. "Naruto-kun, run!" she shouted. Naruto tried to get up, but, in a flash, the captain had him held down flat on the ground. He removed his mask. Naruto didn't recognize the face.

The captain made a half-ram seal. "Kai!" he cried. His face wavered. Naruto gasped and immediately dropped his guard.

The man in front of him was his best friend turned Sound nin, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Recognize me now, baka?" he asked, smirking. "S-Sasuke…" Naruto barely murmured. He heard Hinata gasp as the ANBU holding her dropped their henges. The Sound Four was holding her down as she struggled to free herself.

"I've waited a long time for this. To maintain the Mangakeyo Sharingan, one must kill his best friend. I want, no, I need that power to avenge my clan. And you're the only person who can help me with that. Don't worry, it's for a worthy cause."

Naruto could only stare at the power-crazed Uchiha in front of him. "I have to admit, I'm a little sorry to do this. But, I'll get over it eventually." said Sasuke. He flung his hand back from Naruto's throat. Blue electricity formed a ball in his palm.

"Chidori!"

Sasuke slammed his hand through Naruto's stomach. Naruto coughed. Blood spurted out of his mouth as well as his stomach. Above the grunts Sasuke was making, Naruto could hear Hinata screaming. "Naruto-kun! No!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Sasuke again slammed his hand into Naruto's stomach until he drilled all the way through. That was the last thing Naruto felt. The last thing Naruto heard was Hinata screaming. The last thing he saw was the deep regret in Sasuke's eyes.

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH!" cried Sasuke, clutching his eyes. He could feel the Mangakeyo forming in his eyes as blood still dripped from Naruto's fatal wound. The Sound Four let go of Hinata and supported Sasuke, forming hand seals. They all disappeared in a flash of light.

"Naruto-kun! Please tell me your alive!" she cried, running towards him. As soon as she got a glimpse of his wound, she stopped and gasped. "No…No! Naruto-kun! You shouldn't have ended like this!" she cried, kneeling down beside Naruto's motionless body, blood still dripping out of the wound.

Tears leaked from her eyes. "No…this isn't right! Why did Sasuke have to kill you?!" she exclaimed, throwing herself over Naruto's body and sobbing. She stayed like that for Kami knows how long. She didn't care. She wanted to be with Naruto, and she wouldn't leave him.

Getting a medic nin would be useless, as he was already dead. That thought just made Hinata cry harder. There was nothing she could do. Except something. She reached a shaky hand for her kunai pouch. She grabbed one firmly in her hand and held it right in front of her stomach, prepared to strike. But, a sudden sizzling noise stopped her. She looked down at Naruto's body. The huge wound in his stomach was slowly being stitched together. Quickly, Hinata's stowed her kunai away and stared at his body. Was this the power of the Kyuubi no Kitsune?

Slowly, the wound closed and the color crept along Naruto's body. More tears flowed from Hinata's eyes, afraid that she was imagining this and she would wake up and Naruto would be dead. She pinched herself hard on the arm and yelped quietly. This was real.

She could hear slow breathing coming from Naruto. She paid close attention and watched Naruto's chest rise and fall. Slowly, his eyelids opened. Hinata gasped, and still the tears kept flowing. "Hinata-chan?" he asked, his voice straining. Hinata could only stare. Naruto sat up.

"Naruto-kun, you're alive!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing. He seemed to freeze at the sudden gesture, so she pulled back. "I-I'm sorry. I-It's just, I-I w-was so h-happy th-that y-you survived Sasuke's a-attack." she stuttered.

All was silent for a minute. Naruto was staring at Hinata and Hinata was looking away. Surprising him and her, he pulled her into his embrace. She blinked a few times, but snuggled up to his chest. He bent his head close to her ear. "Thank you, Hina-chan." he whispered. He moved his head up to her forehead and kissed it gently.

Hinata felt light-headed. Naruto had just kissed her on the forehead. Trembling a slight bit, she lifted her head and kissed him on the lips. It didn't take long for Naruto to kiss her back. The two sat like that until their lungs began screaming for air.

It was Naruto who broke the kiss first. He looked Hinata right in the eyes. "Run away with me." he said. "Nani?" she asked. "Run away with me. We can start a life together. My life her sucks, as people hate me and consider me the Kyuubi. And, you're the one I want to spend my life with." he said.

"B-But what about Sakura-san? I thought you loved her?" she asked. "If I still loved her, would I be doing this?" he asked, kissing her on the lips. "N-No. Alright. I'll go with you. And, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."


End file.
